Showtime
Beast Boy is rushed into the ER, still laughing and deteriorating fast after encountering nerve gas, that's been altered into the infamous "Joker Gas". Starfire swoops down, with vials from Nightwing's apartment that should cure BB in time. With Nightwing and Raven are by his side, the rest of the team are right behind them as they follow the medics through the hallways. Black Bat says BB still has a chance, it takes almost an hour to...you know, if he wasn't exposed to much. Cyborg says that really doesn't help. An orderly stops them as BB is place into an intensive care room for treatment. The seven try to force their way in, saying BB is there friend and they need to help. Star clams them down, and says they need to let Dick work, to save their friend. Duela puts on white make-up, saying she felt naked without her clown warpaint on. She smiles as she exits Starfire's room, then approaches Bob in Raven's old panic room, with the remaining engineers rounded up and gagged. They have Titans Tower, they have hostages, and they secretly have Toyman's special weaponry to takedown any Titan that comes. They laugh and say that everything's ready. Joker then enters the main living area with Bud and Lou, his prized hyenas. Clown guards then enter, taking up sniper positions at the large windows, while then hacking into the television/communications hub. Joker dusts himself off and then whips out quecards. Nightwing helps the doctors with the antidote, which needs to be injected fast. Raven uses her powers to try and slow down BB's pulse which is worsening his condition. The laughing is still worse, but the medics manage to inject him with the cure that Nightwing got from Star. Just as Beast Boy seems to be calming down, his heartrate spikes and escalates violently. Nightwing has to hold down BB as the laughing becomes more intense than ever. The doctor says the antidote didn't work, the gas must have been altered to make any injections lethal like a stimulant to the Joker Gas. Raven yells that they don't have much time. Back at the tower, Duela and Bob enter, while Joker is still flipping through and practicing. He then just tosses them aside, while he notices his hyenas have begun raiding the fridge. The TV is hacked, and a clown gives him the go signal. He then pulls out a whoopi-cushion and with that sound the outside lights of Titans Tower turn purple and green with an air of circus entertainment. Nightwing orders them to get a gas mask, try to dose the antidote into him like a gas to counteract the effects. They begin, while Beast Boy begins to crack a gruesome smile and begin to fade. But Raven keeps him concious and orders him to stay awake... Joker then looks out at the horizon and smiles...the signal then begins, hitting all the major tv channels. "Showtime" he says. 'Act One' Every channel in the city, and surrounding state, is hit by static. Then to the shock and horror of families at home, or bystanders in restaurants and public areas, the Joker's ghastly grin invades the airwaves! With a sadistic laugh he introduces himself, telling Jump City that he's been feeling blue since the "birdboy" left Gotham. So he's come for a little "reunion". Captain Hall is shown this at the police station, he orders his men to wake the mayor up immediatly. At her own home, Alderman watches silently at the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker elaborates that he's decided to crash in Titans Tower... and if any party poopers come to try and kick him out, he'll kill the hostages. Joker reiterates that since the Titans are so fond of the media these days, that this will be a "live televised, 24/7, extraveganza"! Back at the hospital, Cyborg and Bombshell catch their first glimpse of this nightmare unfolding on the air. They return to Beast Boy, whose starting to recover from the joker venom. Before the two can open their mouthes, Nightwing asks if Joker's made his move on the air. They confirm it, but Nightwing loses it when Cyborg reveals that he's at Titans Tower! 'Act Two' 'Act Three' Cast Quotes Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) Category:Episodes (TTFF)